IBC International celebrates unprecedented growth
April 3, 2014 MANILA, Philippines – IBC International recently revealed the official news about its unprecedented growth among Overseas Filipino viewers based in the Middle Eastern and North African regions. In just three years, IBC International has now significantly become the first most watched Filipino channel in the said regions. Signing of Contract bn IBC International and OSN (Emad Morcos, SVP, OSN and Lito Ocampo Cruz, Executive Vice-President, PGNL/IBC Intl.) The announcement of this company milestone, which was shared in an exclusive event attended by IBC International executives, media agencies, corporate/trade sponsors, and select members of the media, comes after the renewal of the successful partnership of IBC International with Orbit Showtime Network (OSN) – the number one Pay-TV platform in the Middle East and North Africa. In the midst of the celebration, IBC International Executive Vice-President Mr. Lito Ocampo Cruz had this to say, “This is a huge milestone for IBC International as not only are we celebrating a successful partnership, but we are also celebrating the fact that our young channels already enjoy over 1.3 million viewers in the Middle East, surpassing some other older channels. This is significant, and we are very proud of how far we have come in just a matter of three years.” Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Executive Vice-President Representing OSN during the event was OSN Senior Vice President Mr. Emad Morcos, who also shared, “OSN’s goal is to be present in every Filipino household in the Middle East and North Africa and to serve as the bridge that connects overseas Filipinos to their homes here in the Philippines. With the renewal of our partnership with IBC International, we are one step closer to that goal.” The renewal of the partnership reaffirms IBC International’s commitment in bringing The Kapinoy Network’s diverse range of quality programs to every overseas Filipino household all over the world, through both the Global IBC and IBC News Network (INN) International channels. Filipinos in the Middle East will continue to enjoy IBC’s top entertainment programs via Global IBC—which includes the children's educational television kids shows Y2K: Yes to Kids and KapinoyLand; the children's heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel based on the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela and starring Mutya Orquia; the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel; the kiligserye Crazy Little Thing Called Love starring Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes; the daily primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love top-billed by Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Diether Ocampo; for the longest running feel-good sitcom on IBC, Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; the top-rated game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo; the longest running reality show Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar; dance music show DMZ-TV; and the comedy all-male guilty pleasure Happy TODAS. In addition, it is through the exclusive partnership with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) that allowed the country’s premier men’s two professional basketball league to gain momentum and growing popularity among Overseas Filipino sports enthusiasts based in the Middle East and North African regions. Aside from PBA and NBA, the nightly news program Express Balita, anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go; late-night newscast News Team 13, anchored by Bernadette Sembrano and Jess Caduco and the viewing of the power action-packed mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization in ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is also made available exclusively via IBC News Network as IBC International. (L-R) Pie Basiao, Menchie Olarte of Starcom (winner of trip to Dubai), Lito Ocampo Cruz, Emad Morcos, Drew Arellano Global IBC and INN International are currently being viewed by Filipinos all over the world through DirecTV, Indiovision and DISH Network in the United States; Shaw Cable, Rogers Cable, Bell, Next TV, Juan TV and AEBC in Canada; OSN in the Middle East and North Africa; Astro in Malaysia, MCV Broadband in Guam, FetchTV in Australia; StarHub TV in Singapore, among others. (L-R) Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Robi Domingo, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach IBc International is a joint venture between Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the operator of IBC-13, the government-owned sequestered and a third television terrestrial channel in the Philippines.